The Search for Donna Noble
by BooksInFridges
Summary: The Doctor can no longer not know Donna's whereabouts since she's completely vanished from the face of the Earth. Olivia, his new companion, simply cannot bare to see him so sad any more, and decides to take matters into her own hands. Together, they begin the search for Donna Noble. But they're going to need a hand off the Doctor's long term friends.


An adventure with The Doctor is never the same as previously. Of course, more than Olivia would like to, she'd run into a Dalek, but they never, ever, had the same objective as they did before.

This time, Olivia was woken up from her deep, peaceful sleep by the sirens that belted through the TARDIS like a gunfire in battle. She sat up bolt-right, searched her room, and made sure that it was safe to get out of her bunk bed (this was the Doctor's idea, as according to him, adults do not have enough fun any more).

The floor was still intact, and everything seemed perfectly normal, that is, except the ear-piercing noise.

The smooth wood of her bedroom floor slowly froze Olivia's feet, and she therefore tip toed across the room, where she found her slippers, and she put them on quickly.

She peered out of her bedroom door, down a long corridor that seemed to never end, although once, curiosity had got the better of her, and she'd explored the entire corridor and the doors along it. It wasn't too unusual, there was a swimming pool, library, a gym (although she wasn't too sure why), it just seemed like a massive leisure centre.

The coast was definitely clear, although along with the alarm, red lights were spinning and flashing. It reminded Olivia of her hatred towards the colour. She'd seen a lot of red in her lifetime, far too much.

She knew that she had to reach the control room of the TARDIS, that's most likely where the Doctor would be. So she therefore began to walk cautiously, sidling across the wall, trying to keep in the shadows. She simply could not make sense of what was going on, it had never happened before.

Olivia's dark brown hair, that hung in curls that travelled past her shoulders, was tucked behind her ears so that it did not block her view, she refused to let that happen. She had to stay alert, that's what the Doctor had always told her. Although, why she trusted the Doctor, she will never understand. She does not even know his name, and yet, she lives with him, works with him, travels with him.

As a child, Olivia was warned about strangers, and the possibility of danger that could come with them, and the Doctor was clearly attracted danger, yet she couldn't bring herself to leave. No one could. She had the chance to explore the entirety of space and time, how could she let that chance go to waste?

She'd come towards the end of the corridor now, and there were still no signs of another life form. She became slightly more confident and began to slowly creep away from the way, where she'd be in perfect sight of anyone who was there. But there wasn't she was completely alone.

She approached the door that she knew lead to the control room. From the outside, it simply looked like a small, broken door, like a cleaner's cupboard at her old high school. However, she knew that inside was the most fantastic room she'd ever seen.

She opened the door and was greeted with her favourite place. The control room. The whole room was pretty much mostly metal. This time (the Doctor had redecorated) the metal structures were blue, and the ceiling seemed to be much higher than she had remembered. She centre of the TARDIS was no longer round, like it used to be, but now, it was square and still had all the controls on it.

It was still flashing red, and it took Olivia a few seconds to realise the Doctor was sat on the chair of the room, reading a newspaper.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked, nearing the Doctor with a look of complete disbelief etched into her face. "Why aren't you sorting her out?" She said, gesturing to the TARDIS.

"She's having a strop," He replied, not looking up from his newspaper, "so I'm not talking to her, and I'm keeping myself busy until she's decided to calm down."

Olivia made some kind of noise between a scoff and a laugh, "so I'm not going to die then?"

That made him look at her. "Of course you're not going to die 'Liv. Why would I let that happen?"

Olivia shrugged and fell into the seat next to him, reading the newspaper over his shoulder. "Which planet?" She asked, although she was fairly sure that she already knew the answer.

"Earth," he replied bluntly. He knew how she felt about him constantly researching her home planet, "and before you say anything, yes, I am still looking for her."

"But she can't be that hard to find!" Olivia was losing her patience now, "you have a time machine, go back in time and see where she moved, it's not difficult!"

The Doctor closed his newspaper hastily and stood up, leaving Olivia alone on the seats. "But you wouldn't understand, would you Olivia?" He began pacing now, walking around and around the TARDIS controls, making her feel dizzy. "If I see her, she will die. She will remember everything and her brain will melt. I cannot risk it."

The Doctor always liked to keep an eye on his past companions, the ones that survived anyway. At the moment, his interest seemed to be keeping with none other than Donna Noble, who is apparently 'sassy', 'pretty' and 'ginger' according to the Doctor.

The way he spoke about her made Olivia's heart melt. He truly cared for Donna, although nothing more than a friend of course, but the fact that she can't see him without dying made Olivia upset, despite never having met the girl.

"She was that important to you, wasn't she?" She said, standing up to stop the Doctor from walking any more.

"You have no idea." He said, and the tears began to well up in his eyes. "I can't go back, and change it, because millions of people will die in her place. It's selfish, so selfish, but part of me wants to. Part of me doesn't care that they'll die. I just want my brilliant Donna Noble to come back."

"We'll find a way." Olivia replied, looking straight into the Doctor's eyes, whilst he bowed his head in shame. "Of the never ending amount of planets out there, one of them must have some sort of solution, some kind of treatment that will allow you to see her again.

The Doctor nodded, although he didn't believe a word she was saying. He's been trying to find an antidote for her for years, it wasn't about to jump out of the blue now.

Olivia couldn't restrain herself any more. She threw herself at the Doctor, wrapping her arms around his neck. She couldn't bare to see him so upset, and it seemed that this was the only thing she could do.

"But you're not going to find her in the Earthling's newspaper," she said, "my planet, Doctor, can offer you so much more."

She wasn't sure whether the Doctor knew what she was doing, but she flipped the navigator, directing them to her own home planet, one that the Doctor had only been to once, where he had met her.

"Hold on," she whispered.


End file.
